Sabor a Dolor
by MelStrange
Summary: Todo el mundo quiere saber el secreto de porque a Nellie Lovett le salen tan deliciosas sus empanadas. Las especias, la carne, la harina o la salsa en realidad su secreto son las lágrimas. Descubre por qué ... ONE-SHOT


Un one-shot cortitito con la finalidad de hacer un poquito mas extenso el fandom de Sweeney Todd que es genial. En un momento de locura, espero que lo disfruten y vamos COMENTEN¡¡ COMENTENN¡¡¡ o critiquen¡¡ critiquen¡¡ jaja

Gracias a mi beta Nellie Lovett por ayudarme en esas faltas que tenia, ahi si me falto algo que corregir me avisan.

MelC.

* * *

**· ~ · ~ · SABOR A DOLOR · ~ · ~ ·**

El rodillo chocando contra la masa era todo lo que se lograba escuchar. También algunos trastes siendo levantados y puestos en una superficie con furia provocando golpes sordos como si les quisiera hacer daño, como si destruyendo todos sus utensilios pudiera desaparecer la amargura e ira que le invadía. Ese fuego abrasador que nacía desde su pecho y se prolongaba hasta la punta de sus pies, que le quemaba que la incitaba a gritar con toda su alma hasta desgarrarla. Por que sentía pena por su corazón por ser tan ingenuo y frágil, porque ahora se está desangrando poco a poco hasta quedar pedazos de él.

En la masa caen gotas cristalinas provenientes de la famosa panadera que sufre por amor. Las lágrimas se mezclan con la harina pero a ella eso no le da importancia sigue amasando casi por inercia porque su mente no está con ella ni su corazón ni su cordura pues todo lo ha dejado allá, a unos metros arriba en el segundo piso dónde vive su desalmado barbero.

Esa persona por la que daría su dinero, sus pertenencias, su libertad y hasta su vida porque ella le amaba, le amaba mucho antes de vivir con el cuando tenía una esposa e hija, le seguía queriendo cuando fue a la cárcel y cuando llegó con ella hace unos meses y por ese enfermizo y estúpido amor ella lloraba y sufría todos los días.

En especial las tardes en las que sola en la cocina se dedicaba a preparar sus empanadas y tartas, objetos de deseo en todo aquel londinense con un estomago vacío. En esas tardes ella se desahogaba pensando en su vida, en su barbero, en su negocio, en su hijo adoptivo Tobías y llegaba a la conclusión de que solo su agonía terminaría cuando su amor fuera correspondido pero a la vez en el fondo de su ser sabía que eso no iba a pasar, era ahí cuando daba paso a las lágrimas.

La gente dirá que la señora Lovett puede ser la persona más encantadora y feliz de todo Londres y opinará que es afortunada por tener un hombre que la proteja en esos momentos tan inseguros por los que pasa la ciudad y crearán chismes sobre que el barbero no solo cuida la persona de Nellie Lovett si no también sus sentimientos, ay! que mas quisiera Nellie si eso fuera verdad.

Pero tenía que seguir con sus fragmentos de vida, mostrarse fuerte y alegre. Amable para atraer a la clientela, cariñosa para cuidar a Tobías.

Mientras el dueño de su corazón mata a gente y le proporciona carne. Ella deja a un lado su aura de tristeza y dolor y se prepara para abrir la tienda, una rutina diaria. Saca del horno todas las empanadas que fueron testigos de sus lágrimas e incluso portadoras de ellas y se dirige al patio en donde todos sus clientes la aguardan, ansiosos de aquellos deliciosos bocadillos y que la gente no entiende como puede una simple tarta ser todo un manjar.

Las personas las comen con calma, disfrutando el sabor luego de que en su mente se preguntan el secreto de la señora Lovett. Ella dice que son las especias un secreto familiar, el señor Todd piensa que es la carne aunque nunca las ha probado, los clientes opinan que se debe a su delicado horneado pero yo estoy segura que nada de lo anterior es el verdadero motivo por el cuál le salen tan sabrosas. El secreto de la señora Lovett sin importar que ella lo ignore, es que sus empanadas están llenas de sufrimiento, de agonía, de un amor no correspondido tan puro que se hace presente en cada una de las lagrimas que ella derrama sobre sus postres, lo que las hacen tan especiales es el sentimiento humano mas doloroso cuando no se recibe y hermoso cuando se da: el amor. Su amor a Sweeney Todd y su dolor por no ser reciproco era el secreto de las delicias que cada noche vende en la ajetreada ciudad de Londres.

* * *

N/A Si mi primer ff despues de varios intentos fallidos. ^^


End file.
